


Nameless*Illumination*The Rain

by AloneOnGallifrey



Series: Nameless [2]
Category: Namari-Kirin
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneOnGallifrey/pseuds/AloneOnGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the beginning of the story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc ooc ooc  
> *群像，世界观就不写了  
> *有原创人物，请注意避雷

2023.1，日内瓦，瑞士。  
方块实验室总部。  
“按照现在的研究来看，被动接受大量的灵力——不，只要达到临界值就好——是会引发连锁反应，最终耗干并摧毁一个人的灵力系统。原理就是灵力引发的混乱需要等量的灵力来平衡，而这种方式受到波及的灵力总量极大并且速度很快，大概是一到三秒甚至一秒以内，基本上人体和能量核心是无法支撑住这样的消耗的。”  
“但毕竟很多人还都无法精确控制——”  
Kirin将实验报告甩在桌子上，站起身来走到大屏幕旁边。“所以完全预测不到结果呐。但是如果是这样的话，似乎仅仅摧毁一个人的灵力系统而不杀死他也是可行的。”他转过身，双手撑在圆环形的长桌上，目光从所有人的脸上一个个扫过。“至少通过封闭灵力系统来达到控制目的已经被证实可行了。”  
“那我们怎么确定界限？”towaco转过椅子，抬起手在空中比划了一下。趴在他椅背上托着下巴的ushi即时避开，躲过了被椅子带倒的命运。“之前关于这一类的研究也接近于零吧，只能自己去探索了。”  
Kirin向随意分散坐在桌边的组员伸出手时Gatchman正好抛过总被大家到处乱放的触屏笔，他接住是对着那个方向眨了眨眼以表谢意。“是很麻烦呐。没关系，像这样——”  
他转过身开始在大屏幕上写写画画。一直没开口的retoruto戴上眼镜，前倾身体凑近去看。坐在他身旁的kiyo跟着站起来撑住桌面，看起来像是在神游天外实际却是在认真地思考。最终两人的发言不出意料的一致。  
“同调？”  
“www啊。”  
“别抢我的话啦！”  
其他的人自觉微微转开脸，假装自己专注于Kirin在画着的示意图，等他们整理好表情再继续；当然也有的在扶着额头毫无恶意地轻笑——毕竟有这两个人时气氛永远不会低迷。  
“嘛同调……是我不擅长的一个方面。不过方法很多完全不需要太过局限——”  
Kirin向下勾出最后一个箭头，Gatchman俯身检查控制投影的笔记本时顺手按下保存。再一次转身时他刻意放低了声音，带着些难以言语的戏剧性。  
“或者，根本就不需要界限。”  
那是沉落的尾音第一次敲击，灯光闪烁一下然后尽数熄灭。  
一片黑暗。  
再一次——是回声，亦或是第二次的敲响。不过没人会考虑那么多。  
偏红的应急灯光亮起，大屏幕上复杂的光点闪动着最终却也只变成了一堆灰白的马赛克。Kirin向后退几步弯腿顺利地直接跌入转椅中，向后滑行一小段后正好转向了长桌的方向，仍然保持着坐下时稍微低头抽出手机确认的动作不变。  
“导师。”他垂下手臂搭在扶手上，仰起头靠着椅背。“有何贵干？”  
“很抱歉打扰了你的——你们的——看起来像是学术讨论？”  
towaco转回椅子打开他自己的笔记本。屏幕亮起的时候好歹是驱散了些红光的诡异感觉，白色光线向外投射却和整个房间都显得格格不入。Gatchman探头往他的方向看了一眼后又重新坐下，开始以一种不可思议的速度向电脑中输入指令。  
“我这里有点麻烦所以没开视频。没问题的吧？”  
应急光源接连着闪烁一下然后彻底熄灭，将所有人遗留在一片宁静的黑暗之中。偶尔也会有类似电流声一样的声音穿过空间并被放大无数倍，打乱敲击键盘的节奏——但也仅仅是偶尔。  
“再等会儿就好。”  
Gatchman全神贯注地紧盯屏幕。Kirin拿起资料时纸页摩擦轻响，摘下的眼镜随手放在触屏笔边，镜片反射着几乎无法令人察觉的微弱光芒。  
“那么我就开门见山地说了。最近在协会那里不是很安定，会长去世然后他指定的继承人即位。那孩子……感觉也不是那么循规蹈矩的，我想他是要做出一些改变了。听说科学院和你们研究的那个领域也是他的目标之一。”  
连接对面轻咳了一声，接着迅速翻过几张纸张并接上刚才的讲述。“科学院目前没什么大的动作，但在那孩子的想法中……肯定科学院不会按照他给的路走的。如果无法撼动科学院的话他必然会转向方块，先不说他是否和你们志同道合，一旦他把你们定为目标，科学院肯定会插手要把你们整垮。”  
“嗯。但他们——”  
Kirin不由自主地微微前倾身体，看起来却仍是一如既往的不急不躁。  
“他们背后是元老院。”  
“如果现在那位会长的想法与他们的利益相悖的话，元老院和黑桃的联手是板上钉钉的事情，我想科学院也是肯定洗不清关系的。至于最后，是架空政权还是直接策反——我不知道，我没站在那个位置过。”  
“这么说的话……协会没有给你通知吗？”  
“还没有。”  
灯光猝不及防地亮起，一圈人围在桌边或站或坐神态各异。不断涌现在长桌正上方的蓝色全息投影展开一眼看不尽的资料信息和复杂的模型和示意图，然后逐渐淡去或是突然消失。Gatchman坐直身子几乎半身都埋在投影中，最终还是束手无策般猛地站起，合上笔记本的一瞬间那些旋转的蓝色光点一下子就减少了大半。towaco还在看着屏幕，只是在笔记本的被卡上的声音中抬起过一次目光。剩下为数不多的投影都围在他身旁，随着变幻的界面一个个淡去。  
Kirin的神情里似乎有些担忧的意味——不，更多的似乎是充满阴谋的感觉。  
总之是极为少见。  
“那么……他的目标很可能就是你。”  
对面开口时有些艰难，声音里透出几乎要实质化的紧张。  
“协会新的领导人出现，无论在规定还是感情上都是应该先通知你的。据我所知他们已经召开过一次内部会议了，你应该出席的级别。这样的话他如果要坐稳那个位子就一定要杀了你，你和你的追随者只要存在就是对他的威胁。”  
他停顿了一下，似乎是在整理思绪。  
“那么……我想他现在应该不是很顺利。协会和公会内部的混乱已经超出我的控制了，黑桃那边似乎还是更偏向于你来接任——抱歉我该走了。请你们……”  
他犹豫了几秒不知道该接些什么，大概是因为不知道自己该以什么身份表达关心的缘故。当然最后还是选择了最简单的方式——  
“请保重。”  
连接被强行切断，闪烁着黑白灰光电的大屏幕终于恢复正常，自动切出被讨论打断之前画好的示意图。Kirin面无表情地起身，尝试了几次把图片转换成全息投影。蓝色的结构框架一部分悬在他的乱发上方。  
“如果要采用同调的方法，就只能寻求导师的帮助了。”  
“Kirin桑……”  
“但精准控制是不必要的。完全可以用灵力轰击之后迅速展开保护结界，更实际的方法是用能量对撞来解决问题。虽然到目前为止完全没人愿意站出来证实，但是像这样，呐——”  
他大步走到房间另一头，投影原地转了两圈才飘在他身后跟上，被他转身时伸手打散汇集出一片蓝色光芒，白色的光点凝聚在一起。  
“这样——”  
白光冲击的瞬间展开防御一般的结界，两道光线撞击几乎打散周围模拟所有星云团，最终与白色薄膜状的结界一同消散。  
“规模如何……？”  
“还有待进一步研究。”  
他摇头挥开面前的投影，严肃到少有的不看见微笑，混乱的光点也十分体贴地迅速消失。所有人都沉浸在短暂的寂静中。  
“Kirin桑……先生！”  
门突然打开的声响在安静之中显得尤为刺耳，抱着一大堆盒子和随意堆上的信封的姑娘仿佛是被这阵势吓到了，差点一松手将怀里的东西散落一地。最终却还是深吸一口气跨进门，轻巧地将物品放到桌上。  
“先生，有封寄给您的信。”  
Kirin转身及时截住长桌上向他滑过去的华丽信封，干脆利落地拆开抖出里面的纸张：一如既往的，继承了协会一贯风格的通知信，就算那是一个针对内部会议的邀请——即使是针对协会会议的邀请。  
而他看起来就像快要笑出声来。  
“Kirin桑！”  
他停下大步跨向门口的动作，转头扬手信纸落到桌边，仅仅留下一句“明晚的学术研讨会我会到场”。竹月伸出手时他似乎想要抬手拍拍她的肩作为安慰，最终却只是放柔了眼神，环视房间一圈然后匆匆离开。  
“为什么新会长会针对他？还有这是……？”  
“协会和公会有很多方法能让一个人无声无息地消失掉，特别是像Kirin桑这种在公众看来消失很久几乎被默认是已经死亡的人。针对他的原因是因为他是'守护者'，”towaco和Gatchman交换了一个眼神，语速不减也丝毫没有提高音调。“按规定来说通灵师协会的首席也就是最高领导人只能由守护者担任，因为他们具有这样的力量。为了平衡和增强整体实力于是有了协会的二十个席位与会长的出现。但现在协会的权力和势力都在向会长偏移，'守护者'变得没有那么重要了，如果在战时这就非常危险。所以'守护者'的存在，特别是在他不是首席的情况下，会动摇会长的位置。那么就只有两个方法，选择处理掉守护者、剪除他的党羽，或者直接退位。”  
“那么其他的相关资料……”竹月歪着头提问。  
“关于守护者的事情，Kirin桑知道的比较完全，我们也只是猜测。”  
“关于这个……听闻守护者还有另一位在。”Gatchman插进来引开话题。“应该不是谣言吧？”  
“我不知道那么多啦。”towaco耸了耸肩，顺手关掉还在运作的投影仪。“先走吧，导师的资料很快就会发过来了。”  
这一次其他人毫无异意，一个接一个走出，地毯上仿佛有尘埃被扬起又落下。


	2. The Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come with me and you will find everything you dreamt about is true. Come with me and you will see the end of the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ooc  
> *酒后【

浓雾袭来，夜已近午。  
-  
“Alex？虽然很抱歉打扰了但是，麻烦你尽快回来一次。”  
“也不是什么紧急事件啦。Kirin桑回国了，昨天就动身的。”  
对面毫不犹豫地说好。  
towaco放下手机，坐直身体开始翻动在桌上摊开很久的资料。  
不行啊……完全看不下去。  
尝试无果之后他抬起头撑着下巴望向天花板，黑色字母就像是被人打散一般在眼前胡乱跳跃着，明明都是些对他来说毫无难度的句子却一个都无法看懂，多次眨眼也驱散不掉。  
还有两个人在其他的地方，和他一样彻夜未眠。  
“towaco桑？我到苏黎世了，你能不能来接——给我指一下方向？”  
“不用担心。”  
小城仍在沉睡之中。  
但是黎明的光芒已经刺穿了黑暗与云幕，染得苍蓝色的天空逐渐失却颜色。  
一切离结束还很遥远。他收回投向窗外风景的目光，关掉亮了一整夜的台灯，房间立刻变得昏暗。  
离结束还远的很。  
没人知道最终谁会下赢这盘棋，知道一路上要有多少的苦难和付出。就像导师打开全息投影时所说——  
“我们什么都不知道。”  
蓝色光晕立刻环绕在他周身，他毫不犹豫地把绝大部分资料拢在一起，抽出一份带着着重标记的将它全部展开。资料的最开头是一个带着墨镜的青年的照片，虽然仅仅是泛着蓝光的投影也刻画出了青年柔和面部线条的每一个细节。青年微笑着端着酒杯，目光越过镜头落在了更远的地方。  
“FB777，通灵师协会的现任会长。与他同样的，他带领的队员也都身居高位。也就是这三位——”他击一下掌又展开了双手，另外三份资料的投影也自动飞出，挤开FB的那份环绕在导师周围。“Kikkun-Mk-II，Aromahot，Eoheoh。四个人成立了一个类似内阁的团队，虽然对外宣称是分散权力之类的，但我看来更像是更利于和本家以及协会的背后控制者抗衡。”  
“都是些很有理想的孩子啊……只是四个人都不在资质最好的那一批通灵师的名单上，也不是出身在足够强大的家族。”  
无法听出有几份真情实意的惋惜，亦或是嘲笑还是预言。  
“这算是……政敌？”  
“他们的看法应该和我们类似，这么说的话也不会太过针对实验室吧。但是如果FB接受过你们本家那里的帮助，那么——”  
Gatchman似乎是陷入了沉思，对自己生生截住话头一事毫无察觉。  
“FB确实接受过本家的帮助，他所站在那个位置有很大一部分原因都是科学院和黑桃的帮助。”  
导师回过头挑眉，挥手收起资料没再多说什么。“那么我就把这些留在这里，最终决定由你们来——”  
毫无预兆的敲门声打断了话语，他犹豫了一下还是示意towaco去打开门。  
“抱歉我来晚了。最近真是什么事情都¥@&%——”  
沙金色短发的男子趁towaco还撑着门的时候闪身窜进房间中，怀中抱着的一大摞书几乎都堆到了下巴尖。“啊是你，好久不见。劳驾让一让。”他绕开导师将书一股脑掼在长桌上，喘口气扯了扯围得严实的围巾，回过头来无比自然地与导师握手。  
“好久不见。”  
“Alex你不介意解释一下这个吧？”towaco随手翻开一本书看了看里面混杂的专业术语，沉默了几秒飞速合上并将它塞回书堆中。再抬手翻了翻才发现书中夹了各种各样的研究资料——不如说那一堆中一大半的厚度都是各类资料的整合。  
“Kirin桑请我帮忙找到顺便带过来的。这些都是他指明了要给你们的材料。”被称作Alex的男子耸了耸肩，面对另外三人意味不明的神情又补充了一句。“没关系我们可以慢慢研究。”  
“那么，你这是在，”他似笑非笑地对着导师开口。“传教？寻找同党？还是给我们挖坑？”  
午后阳光仍然灿烂，照进房间激起空气一同活跃起来。  
导师没作声，只是转过去随手抽出一份材料翻了几页，毫无疑问他选择避开那几个尖锐的反问。“现在其他国家的协会都怎样？”  
Gatchman和towaco不着痕迹地交换了眼神。  
“英、法、德那里还是老样子，也是目前建设最好的协会。他们也仍然接受我们将总部迁至他们的管辖范围内或是到本国做研究。大概是……很民/主的和本国政/府类似的样子吧。Vospi先生还在俄/罗/斯那里带队尽量控制局势，好像是差不多已经得到平衡了，但还是他们那一拨人和家族势力两分天下的样子。”  
towaco又向Gatchman隔空投了一个眼神。Gatchman停顿了一下又接着讲述。  
“中/国那里的话，我也不是很清楚是怎样。但他们现在似乎是一个集团在控制协会，应该也比我们这里纯粹本家在……的好。根据Kirin桑那里的反馈来看似乎也是有一点混乱的，但好像不算太严重（'相对来说'，towaco飞快地补充）。他说谜之声和岚少都打算回国了的样子。”  
“美/国那里如何？”  
Alexander近乎是倒在椅子上。“一塌糊涂。”  
“什么？”  
“之前协会也差不多是被大家族联手控制的。前一段时间科学院和协会矛盾激化，似乎是想要借助黑桃的势力整垮协会。我不太清楚结果如何……大概协会现在处于一个崩溃的状态。但根本无所谓，本来协会就是形同虚设。”  
“相对来水中/国的……确实还不算太严重……”  
“喂，各位，比起这些，作为实验室成员的我们为什么要想这么多呢？”一直坐在一旁到kiyo突然开口似乎是想要活跃气氛避免尴尬的冷场，却无意间使大家都陷入了沉思之中。  
活跃气氛失败了嘛。站在玻璃门后操控着全息投影的retoruto对着kiyo眨了眨眼。  
“在美/国那里真的是——科学院似乎想要把所有能拉拢的人全都拽进那趟浑水中，也不管他们的立场如何看法怎样。至少那边的帮助是不行了吧，我也才刚刚逃离出来而已。”  
“因为于他们而言和本家和黑桃以及各大家族合作所能获得的利益最大。或许……毒/品啊，禁药，人体试验这类之前被协会禁止的东西……或者说有些东西本来就处于灰色地带。”他挥了挥手示意不想再说这个话题。“虽然我们也未必一尘不染。”  
实验室的组员们都几乎是一致地移开目光或是转过脸，导师则是向前走了几步扶着额头只是安静地看向地面。  
没人会忘记方块一周年将至时的那次实验事故——或者说是药物中毒更为恰当一些。  
那个事情发生之后他们的组长停止了一切的研究带领整个组开始专攻解药研发，一直到两年之后全部研制成功才继续之前的，关于“本源”的课题。  
那件事的起因是他亲自试药的习惯。  
他们不想追究记忆的断层，因为必然会挖掘出更深刻更疼痛的过去。  
毕竟……那也算在人体试验的范围内。  
“贵安是我。刚刚去拜访了一下FB，实在是——嗯？”  
“Kirin桑？”  
“是我。”  
“有什么事吗？”  
“应该没问题的。那孩子也很有想法。”  
Kirin那边的声音安静了不少。  
然后连接毫无预兆地断开。  
“算了吧，那些事情都已经过去了。”导师不知什么时候无声无息地坐到了椅子上，故意捋下刘海遮住表情。“毕竟抽掉你们的一部分记忆也是无可奈何的，那种药对思维和身体的伤害都太大了，就算残留一点影响都有可能导致抑郁症之类的各种精神疾病，多半还都没办法治愈。就只看它所创造的幻境的强度，我，至少我这个人是没有胆量去试药的。”  
“但他仍然是……”  
开口的人没再说下去，只是所有人都知道他所省略的后半句话。  
他仍然总是把自己当做试验品，并且已经不仅仅是试药了。  
“现在没有什么好担心的。”  
太阳已经西斜了。  
导师抽走资料中被做上对他来说十分熟悉的标记的那几份首先离开会议室，接着组员也都跟上他的脚步一个个离开，最终只有towaco还坐在那个一直都属于Kirin的位置上，Gatchman端着茶杯靠在门框上等待。  
“或许身为科研员的我们真的不应该想那么多。”  
“但仍然需要亲自作出决定。”  
Gatchman端高茶杯不置可否。  
是谁说过方块是第一个也是唯一一个建立在信任之上的实验室，更是建立在焦土和废墟之上的帝国；又是谁说它再自私不过却又最是无私*。  
那么这便是要站出来的理由了。这就是要介入纷争之中的理由了。  
当他闭眼时能看到血色的天空燃起火光，用烧焦的四角笼罩充满鲜红液体与明亮橙红色光芒的大地，每次踩下都会有略微沉下的泥土仍然坚韧地承载着一切爱与恨，红色岩石铺就的长路蜿蜿蜒蜒到达了不知多么遥远的地方。但那一切都转瞬即逝，只有火焰永恒地燃烧。  
他也能看到城市的灯光在眼前隐隐约约，一盏接一盏明亮了深蓝色的天空。  
华灯初上，但已人走茶凉。

 

-  
【我不想解释那么多辣鸡玩意儿了很抱歉我本来是想仅仅描写一下幻境的现在为了解释一下某个我不想单独列注释的问题我要从回忆切入很老套是吧我也觉得】  
*序章时间线  
*意味不明  
*仍然是活在背景和记忆中不断刷存在感的K桑

“你问为什么会传开方块很自私又无私这个说法？”  
密花桑看着我眼神犀利，我似乎想起了初次见到大总统阁下时他审视般的目光。  
“那是……Kirin桑非常护短，特别是那次实验事故之后。虽然说是实验事故……但其实当时是出事了。”  
大概是看到我的表情了她轻轻笑出声来，目光也柔和了不少。  
“还有我们的研究成果很少对外公布——虽然后来也达到了接近全部共享的状态，但毕竟一开始……”她摇了摇头没再继续。“至于所谓'无私'的论调，是因为方块的成立很大一部分原因是想要改变现在通灵师中科研人员的生存现状，所以当时Kirin桑完全没有接受来自任何协会和科学院的支持，并且刻意提出'本源'的课题来动摇科学院的地位。”  
“但是……”  
“在某种意义上他确实成功了。现在我们不需要像以前那样……”  
“不用着急，我会把那次实验事故的事告诉你的。”  
密花桑说那是一次有预谋的袭击。  
“完全就是计划好想要毁掉方块的核心。”  
禁药，末日，未曾存在的牢笼  
“他是个天才，完完全全……你根本猜不到他的计划。”  
梦魇，血与仇交织的战场  
你是否能想象那样暗红的苍穹，铺满深褐色云朵仿佛是凝结着曾经的血痕？你是否能想象深绿色的草叶被浸染成一片毫无边际的猩红？来吧，到永恒的梦里来，踏进末日中来。  
“居然那个时候还在想着要保护好夕莉！”  
唯一一次的机会——  
“后来为了他们的思维安全和保密问题导师抽掉并且修改了几乎所有人的记忆，并且对外宣称是实验事故。”  
“那您怎么知道……？”  
“Kirin桑想起来的。”  
“总之是在那件事之后莫名其妙的好评如潮，但是如果可以……”  
她低着头不再言语。  
如果可以，我宁愿与世界为敌，换他们毫发无伤。  
窗外的鸟儿散了，飘进来的是遥远的琴声。


	3. The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as usual, we don't have a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Maybe血腥画面  
> *ooc  
> *仍然很意味不明……

“今天革新计划有内部会议。”

会议室里四处摊开的资料在传阅中分散飞落，在长桌上铺开一片白色。埋首纸堆中的人没有一个对这句无头无尾的话作出反应，只有穿透树叶的阳光活动了一下身躯，轻巧地跃起又将一张隐藏在窗帘之后的纸照得雪白。

只不过来自towaco的讯息有些突然，打乱了一片混乱之中巧妙容纳着的秩序。

“Gatch桑我已经到了。你那里能不能联系到Kirin桑？我这里不管怎么试都打不通他的电话。似乎是……不在服务区之类的。”

“好的。”

与towaco相反的，Gatchman很轻松地联系上了Kirin。

“Gatch桑？有什么事情吗？”

“Kirin先生——久仰大名！拜托今天协会高层的会议你一定要来啊！”

towaco那里有一个充满元气的声音突然冒出，似乎是某个人抢走了他的手机，但他却很奇怪的没有出声。

“啊……我在美国。”

Gatchman站起的时候看到Alexander脸上充满了“他真的没疯吗”的纠结神情。不过鉴于有这种突发情况……他选择暂时无视，只是先打通了青莲那里的线路。

“但是这样的话……二位……只能选择旁听……”

似乎是towaco和协会一个负责人的急促讨论声。

“比起这些事情的来说，Gatch桑，”

“你们是怎么把电话打进寂静岭的？”

现在不仅仅是他了。Alexander也猛地一推桌子站起身来，他身后的转椅因为惯性向后滑行一段距离之后才停下。

“Kirin”

“现在的局势已经够乱了。”

很明显被导师控制的情况——天知道他什么时候抢到towaco的手机的。Gatchman低头滑动一下PADD确认已经连接上青莲，只是对面一直没说话而已。Alexander深吸一口气压下已经涌到唇边的话语，沉默着等待下文。

“抱歉。”

“先别切断。”

青莲最终还是开口想要劝服导师。

“我马上就过去接应towaco。”

窗外阳光依旧，却似乎有雪花在飘落。

Kirin那边的脚步声想到坐在会议室中的各位都可以清晰听见，他喘了口气调整一下耳机刚打算开口就被门前草丛中窜出的不明生物截断。象征性地捅了几刀解决掉祸害之后猛地拽开门冲进房间又再用力甩上，开始叙述时的声音一如往常的平和。

“那个啊，关于Gatch桑昨天带过来的问题，我想还要解释一下。美/国的实验室建立非常自由，只要有基金就可以——因为协会的保护，所以科学院的利益受损很大，闹成现在这个样子也完全是在意料之中。”他停顿了一下，在房间里环绕几圈寻找有用的资料。“但毕竟科学院对他们的课题还是有一定影响的，我们要寻求的是'本源'，这也就是我没有把总部设在那里的原因之一。”

“但是……”

“不要想那么多了。”青莲插话打断了导师的质问。

由远及近的防空警报，不断推进着敛去了冬日九十点钟时少有的灿烂阳光。浓雾飘来淹没了一幢幢小楼，紧接着就是一片黑暗。

里世界。

“那个啊，接下来……你们就当做在看游戏实况好了。”

“别担心。”

虽然这么说着但他还是很认真地一言不发地寻找道路——即使是实际上每一条路线的走向都已深刻在脑海中，也没无法保证万无一失——里世界的空间从来就不能和现实中的相提并论，甚至连那究竟是现实还是幻境都无法被界定，走错一步就是万劫不复。

至于被困在寂静岭的结局已经很明显，只有Gatchman因为运气好逃过一劫。

有时候的确也很想停下脚步回顾一下曾经的故事呢，美好的记忆也好，数不胜数的黑历史也好，都是——

这个时候不应该去想的。

“……”

 

异动。

他摘下耳机的时候并不知道对面仍毫无察觉地与未知的方向对话，直到多久多久之后才发觉错误，直到那时时空已经纠缠不清。

“他们可以通过我们来折磨他，为什么就不能反过来呢？”

无限循环。

他快步穿过曲折的看起来永无尽头的回廊，衣角扬起扫过电子时钟上投出的23:59。墙壁上的照片和风景画挂得端正，却莫名透出一种不自然的气息。照明灯完全没有闪烁或是要突然熄灭的意思，但完全让人觉得是不应该出现在这种地方的情况。

回到原点。

他转过身的时候灯闪了一次，紧接着亮起的是明亮的红光。

一直紧跟在身后的疑似呼吸般的声音，在回头时仍不愿露出真容。只是行走时能够听到不大不小的脚步声，在一片寂静中敲击着耳膜直至心脏，和自己前行时的那么相像又微妙的有一点点错位和偏差。

别回头。

他猛地向后甩手臂，手电筒突然打开时的白光像闪电一样明亮充满穿透力。收音机断断续续的声音由远及近，在狭小的空间内不断回响，将原本的声音扩散出一种空灵与微妙的——寂静。

无穷。

走廊尽头的门和上一个看起来并没有什么不一样，只是模糊的、不属于灯光投下的阴影落在门上飘忽不定，散发出一种切勿靠近的气息。

门自动打开了。又在他身后关上。

他举高手电筒毫不惊讶地看到面前是一条直线延伸的长廊，两边布满阴暗潮湿、看不清原来面目的雕像和立柱。他走过去时那个一直紧跟身后的声音消失了，只有自己的脚步声激起空旷的回音，像是实体化成光线一样又反弹回来压抑得人喘不过气。

40，41……42

均匀的、不轻不重的脚步声停止了。

他站在祭坛之上。

“Kirin先生”

圆形祭坛对面离他最远的地方站着一个青年，剑未出鞘直立在地面上，双手交叠放在剑柄上端仿佛手中拿的就是法杖。他不曾回头，声音中也听不出任何感情。

“欢迎。”

Kirin将手电筒举过头顶时一道闪电般的白光劈下，瞬间照亮了整个祭坛。匆匆忙忙地一瞥中他看到祭坛上方中世纪风格的穹顶，精美的雕花与棕灰的色调，精细的纹路丝毫未被时光磨去。四周的立柱被雕塑镂空包裹，与墙壁上的浮雕完美融合在一起。立柱下延伸出的壁画与穹顶上的雕刻一样直指向祭坛中心，旋转着围起祭台和行刑架。

这是个艺术品，他只消一眼便可以确认。从不被使用的行刑架——一个象征；过于精致的祭坛——仅仅作为一个地点，通道，亦或是世界的边缘；即使是再怎么相似——不属于同一本源的文明。或许这很扯，他转了一下手中的短剑。这的确是“人类”这个物种创造的，但那不是他们的本意，那不是他们的精神，在这之上还另有其人——利用宗教和信仰来控制。

那么接下来该怎么做？血祭吗？他怪异地微笑了一下，抬起头拨开眼前的碎发，摘下眼镜收好。青年终于转身，站在另一边只像是一个小小的黑影。接下来祭坛周围雕像怀抱中的蜡烛都逐一被点亮，从青年身侧一直延伸到他的身旁。他身后的道路被封闭了——再之后最后一支蜡烛也被点亮。

以自己作为祭品。

青年靠近时Kirin没能仔细打量他的神色，只是看到他半白的短发，其中夹杂的黑色反而才是格格不入的那一部分。他们的眉眼极为相似，只是青年的眼眸中毫无温柔与笑意，阴翳的仿若暴风雨前的天空。他仍带着眼镜，却丝毫没有遮去锋利的眼神。

那是他自己，他的一部分，甚至连第二人格都算不上。

长剑落下。

剑刃撞击在一起发出脆响，旋即又各自退散开。Kirin活动一下被震得有些发麻的手腕，后退一步躲过青年刺向前的剑。青年再次向前时他侧身躲避，挥剑拨开对方的剑尖向侧下方一扣，他借力挥过来而被反手挡开。剑刃偏转带起一片暗光，半流质般的能量一瞬间被击散又快速收回包裹在刃上。

或许利用本能来战斗才更加有利，他暗暗观察着：毕竟这仅仅算得上是试探的动作就已经让他感觉到了棘手。每一次出击对方都会精准并且游刃有余地迎上或者是挡开，几乎是计算好了他的下一步；无论是怎么刁钻的剑式都能够一一破解，并且他不能这么耗下去——那个傀儡——青年，是不会感觉到累的。

最可怕的是它会吸取本人的力量。虽然还有什么别的影响还暂时看不出来——但是很快——

他猛地拉开距离，两柄刀剑交叉着指向对方的喉间。

……就会知道了。

剑尖压在脖颈上有种灼烧的触感，四处逸散的能量顺着长剑交互回流。

果然。

青年眼眸中不像是认为自己胜券在握的神色。

如果那是他的一部分的话，应该是洞悉了他的一切想法和攻击方式的。只是……他为什么会用右手，手中还是重剑？用那些他十年前就放弃的东西？最后，他的弱点在哪里？

那么，赌一把。

会很疼吧。

他向剑刃的另一边一偏身，微笑着迎上去时完全没有在乎下一秒对方将会从哪个方向刺来一剑。可惜青年毫不领情，后退几步堪堪躲开，用剑身挡住刺向前的短剑。

失算。他无所谓地抽回手，一边躲避格挡对方的攻势一边思考对方的弱点。毕竟像这种傀儡啊，都会有一个一击必杀的——诶？

他没能躲开——更正，没躲开那一剑，反而刻意把重心都压在前方将自己的短剑也送入对方的胸口。钢刃刺入皮肤的时候疼得刻骨，从被刺中的小腹一直延伸传递到心脏处。

失败失败。青年仍然好好地站在那里。

——不，还可以再试一次，鉴于青年手中的长剑并不是实体，而且他已经退无可退。

他拉进距离按住青年的手腕用力扭转，长剑从腹中抽出时带起更猛烈的灼烧感——很自然，没有伤口也没有血，只不过是能量。微微直起身来踩住长剑扫到一边，然后干脆利落地抽剑将青年压倒在祭台上，在他做出任何反抗之前就用短剑穿过了他的头颅。

血洒在祭台上时蜡烛忽的一下尽数熄灭，似乎有嗡嗡的细语声和嘈杂的脚步声逐渐靠近，在距离祭坛一墙之隔的地方又都忽然停止，然后再也不知所踪。

青年的眼睛茫然地直视向穹顶，他看起来是想要看到天空的。Kirin后退了一步将短剑从青年的下巴上抽出拎起，铸有花纹的剑身上鲜艳的红色在血槽中汇聚成河。他按着胸口想要说些什么却最终还是放弃，只是用执剑的那只手的手背轻触青年的前额。

利用从他这里得到的力量来重创他。

Kirin向后退了一步准备离开。

他以为他已经完成任务了，但他没有。

青年落下的剑仍然静静躺在祭台的一边，随着他前行时扬起的衣衫渐渐淡去，融入到他的身影中。

祭坛的门再一次出现，一道白光穿过缝隙投入建筑之中。

 

〔关于能量核心的新议题。对于上一次所说能量核心无法被击碎的发言，显然我是错误的。仅论猜测的话可以利用足够强大的灵力轰击，或者属性完全相反的、以及纯净灵力做出干扰。而能量核心的重塑也并非……〕

〔能量核心可以推测出的三种承载方式：以骨骼、心脏(血液)、头脑(思想)。当然目前也已经发现不属于这三类中，更类似于以(腹腔)器官来承载灵力和能量核心的。不同承载方式的直接影响是灵力强度和输出。猜测以思维承载对于灵力输出与精准操控更为有利……〕

〔能量核心可能转移。不同程度的思维链接都可能对其(以及灵魂)造成破坏(也可能有正面影响)……〕

“Kirin桑……"

“抱歉。”

Kirin关掉了耳麦的录音。

“希望没对你们造成困扰。”

他不自然地轻笑了一下，感觉到肋下的抽动又赶快停止，只是掩不去脸颊上的微笑和被笑容柔和的轮廓。

“喂喂这根本就没有笑点吧？！”对面似乎是kiyo抢过了话筒，难得的认真语气里带着担忧，几乎可以想象到他眯着眼睛微微皱着眉的样子。“你那边出什么事了？”

真好。他低着头转了一下戴在右手中指上的戒指。

这样的关心让他想要自在地往路边一坐笑到无力与对面的人辩驳再起身，只不过就连想想也还是太过遥远。

这里是寂静岭啊。

黎明就要到来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文章里有很多暗示意味的话以及各种致敬……全部找出来的话应该很难吧。暗示的话也是……很多所以不一一列出了。如果大家get到或者有疑问请一定要记得联系我啊（≧∇≦）

**Author's Note:**

> *导师：没错他就是Kirin的导师……不过大家也都叫他导师（才不是懒得取名。原型，至少有一部分取自风之旅人中的白袍。他和Kirin的矛盾之前有写过（Eternity），不过可能在人物大修之后……不适用。  
> *竹月：是文中实验室的三姐妹中最小的一个，其实就是不来方夕莉，人设没有多大改动，是被姐姐收养的。竹月是她的代号。两个姐姐是双胞胎，代号分别是青莲和天青。青莲就是密花桑但可能改动比较大……天青是专门用来给你们带入自己的ˊ_>ˋ


End file.
